Where'd you go?
by Potter25
Summary: Ginny's disappeared for 5 years after her seventh year, wracked with guilt. After Harry's finally defeated Voldemort, he is determined to find his lost love. What happens when she realizes that her new boss is Fred's girlfriend, and that Harry Potter is
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!  
  
Ginny Weasley stared unblinkingly at her muggle watch. She sighed in exasperation and fidgeted from foot to foot, watching as the numbers on the elevator rapidly changed. 'Come on, Come on,' she thought hurriedly. If the elevator took any longer, she was going to be late for her interview for the job of a newspaper reporter for the American Witchcraft magazine. She'd dreamed about this job for the longest time, ever since she'd come to America.  
  
For the past five years, Ginny had been living as a Muggle in New York, going from waitressing, to being a journalist for the New York Times, a big newspaper in the Muggle world.  
  
Right when she had graduated from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry, she had run away, split from her family and friends. She, after all, had been the cause of Colin Creevy's death. (I know what your thinking), but she didn't intentionally do it; she had been stupid enough to fall under Voldemort's Imperious curse. She had never been able to fight it. He'd demanded that she bring Colin to him, and she had under the curse.  
  
She couldn't bring herself to look anyone in the face after that dreadful day. She couldn't leave her dorm room besides classes, and she wouldn't go home for holidays, fearing what her family thought of her. She was wracked with unbearable guilt, and loneliness. But she deserved all that, she had killed him, KILLED HIM!  
  
Committing Suicide seemed like the right thing to do at the time. It seemed like the only escape from what she had done. Her only way out of the world that had damned her.  
  
She had been so close, so close to being free from it all, with the dagger in hand, when Harry, with the adamant help of Ron had intervened, and sabotaged her plans. She had been furious at the time, how dare them interfere with something that she wanted to do!  
  
At the time, she hated them, wanted nothing to do with them, and ignored them when they pleaded with her to listen. She never thought she'd get over it, but time dulled the sharp pain, and although she never learned to forgive herself, she did forgive all those around her.  
  
Everyone had tried to convince her that nothing was her fault, that Voldemort had tricked stronger people, but she would have none.  
  
She remembered with a pang of hurt how Harry was adamant that she had nothing to do with it, and the tears of pain, his own emotional pain that had coursed down his cheeks when she'd tried to kill herself. She had loved Harry. Loved him like no other, but when he went off to fight Voldemort, she couldn't bear to stay, and be a bother in his busy, fast paced life. Plus, she didn't think she could stand it if anything happened to him. She would simply die. You may be thinking that she's a coward, and Ginny would have no objection, why else would she want to kill herself.  
  
Now five years later, Ginny had heard from one of her American Witch friends that Harry had destroyed the Dark Lord for good, and was currently looking for his lost love.  
  
If anything had shocked her, it was that, how deep Harry's emotions still were for her. She had asked her friend the source of such information, and was told that one of her British friends had sent her a copy of the Daily Profit.  
  
Ginny had gotten sick to her stomach when she'd gotten a hold of her own copy of the Daily Profit, and read the part in the paper that said that he wouldn't rest until she was found. She'd become visibly pale, and felt her palms become sweaty. She didn't say anything, to anybody. No body knew that she was once a friend of THE famous Harry Potter, and more so, that she WAS his lost love. They only knew she was British. They knew nothing about her life, not even that she had siblings.  
  
Figuring it was now safe, she had finally returned to the wizarding world, but she was still too sore to return to her family, or Harry. What would all of them say if she were to come back?  
  
She would stay in America, and start a new life, where no one knew her past, or what she did to Colin.  
  
~~~~  
  
When she exited the elevator, she looked around at her surroundings, and found herself in a small sunlit lobby. There were small cubicles lining the walls. A small blonde haired girl poked her head out from behind one of the small gray walls.  
  
"Hello, in for an appointment?"  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"You can go right in. Meg's waiting for you." She pointed to a door a little ways away, and Ginny thanked the girl, and went to stand behind it. She knocked lightly.  
  
"Come in," a slightly high female voice echoed through the door.  
  
Ginny pushed the heavy oak door open and stepped inside the small sunlit room, clutching her purse.  
  
The woman behind the desk seemed to be about 26 years old. She had long brown hair, a slim figure, and a pretty face. She regarded Ginny with curiosity.  
  
"Are you-" she looked down at her clipboard, then back up at Ginny, nervously fidgeting in her spot, "Gabby Winston?"  
  
Ginny smiled at her cover name, and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I've come to interview for the reporter job," Ginny smiled happily.  
  
"You're a witch?" the woman asked.  
  
"Yes-" Ginny said hesitantly.  
  
"Where are you from?" The woman narrowed her eyes at Ginny as she asked this.  
  
"I grew up near London, and moved here after schooling."  
  
"You look so familiar. I swear I've seen you somewhere," she said quietly, examining Ginny closely.  
  
The floor in the office seemed like it was going to cave in. The room swayed unnaturally, and she had the distinct impression that she was going to be sick. Could she have seen her in a magazine article from England?  
  
"Um-er-no, we've never met I don't think." She bit her lip hard, but not hard enough to draw blood, as she sat down in the blue plush chair in front of her desk, placing her purse on the floor beside her chair.  
  
"You must have gone to Hogwarts? My boyfriend is British, and he went to Hogwarts as well. How old are you?"  
  
Ginny was getting more uncomfortable by the moment. Her seat began to feel like it was burning. She felt her cheeks flush, and her palms begin to sweat.  
  
"Um-22."  
  
The woman looked up delighted.  
  
"Really? My boyfriend is 25, he was there when you where, do you know-"  
  
The door burst open, and a very bright happy face popped in. It was a girl, and she looked to be about the same age as the woman sitting in front of her. Ginny craned her neck to see her better.  
  
"OOHHHH Meg, are you going tonigh-oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were talking with someone," she blushed, and Meg nodded amused. "I want details later!" the woman shouted, pulling the door close.  
  
"Ok, back to business." Meg opened a menilla folder, while smiling cheerfully. She seemed to have forgotten about the friendly course of questioning she had first started with Ginny, and proceeded to plunge into the interview.  
  
As an hour past, Ginny felt the nervousness seep out of her, as she answered all of Meg's questions. She watched as Meg broke into a delighted smile as she read an article from the newspaper that Ginny had written.  
  
"I believe that's it," said Meg smiling. "I think you've got the job."  
  
Ginny's mouth gaped in astonishment.  
  
"That's it? You don't need to get back to me or anything?"  
  
"Nope, your just what we need. I like you; you've got spunk. You can start on Monday morning." She gave Ginny a bright smile, and stood up from her desk. She walked over to where Ginny was slowing beginning to stand, and patted her on the back. "I will see you then. Emma will get you situated on Monday, show you the ropes."  
  
Ginny's face broke into an enormous smile. 'She'd gotten the job. She reached down, and picked up her purse from next to her seat. When she straightened out she grinned at Meg, who smiled back, and shook her hand.  
  
"Glad to have you on the team."  
  
"Glad to be on the team."  
  
Meg smiled, and dropped her hand.  
  
Ginny made toward the door, her face never dropping that silly grin.  
  
~~~~  
  
Ginny sighed happily, and pushed open the double doors of her apartment building. She was smiling happily as she walked hurriedly toward the elevator. She waited patiently, occasionally fidgeting from the excitement. She couldn't believe that she'd actually gotten the job. She'd been waiting for a chance to finally get back into the wizarding scene, after Voldemort was gone.  
  
The elevator door clanged, and slid open. An image of Harry flashed, unwelcome through her mind. She paused, gripping the doors open, stomach fluttering. She really had to thank Harry for it, for giving her a clear path back into the wizarding world. She truly did miss him, and her family. But there was no way that she could ever go back to Britain. She was too comfortable here, and there were too many bad memories back home, minus Harry.  
  
She stepped into the elevator, and pressed the button for the seventh floor. She felt the elevator lurch, and begin its ascent. She flipped her long curly red hair over her shoulder, and sighed heavily. She needed to get over Harry. She wasn't sure if that was possible though, seeing as how it had already been five years, and she was still hopelessly in love.  
  
She remembered their last night together. It was the last night of her seventh year. He had come to see her graduation, and simply visit with her. She had taken advantage of their time together, knowing that she was leaving the next day. No one else knew of her plans, no one needed too, they would try to make her changer her mind, and there was no room left in her mind for that.  
  
They had made love that night, Ginny giving her virginity to the man she loved, cherishing it more, knowing that this was probably the last time she'd ever see him again, her last chance. Ginny smiled when she remembered this. She still loved him, and wanted nothing more than to touch him, talk to him just one more time.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
The light streamed through the girl's dorm, and fell on the sleeping figures on Ginny's bed. Other than the two, the room was deserted, having all gone home early, like Ginny should have, but she wanted one more night with Harry. Little did anyone know that she wouldn't be returning home like all the others.  
  
Ginny lay wrapped up in Harry's arms. His breathing was light. A strand of dark disheveled hair fell attractively over his closed eyes. Her white sheets were wrapped around them. Harry's chest rose and fell with his breathing, straining the white sheet that was half wrapped around him. The other half was wrapped around Ginny's lower body, leaving her upper back exposed. Harry's hand rested between her bare shoulder blades, and she wrapped her legs more efficiently around his.  
  
She snuggled to his side tighter, knowing that this was her last chance. She wrapped her arm around his bare waist, bringing him closer to her, snuggling her head onto his broad chest. She began to feel him stir.  
  
She watched his eyes flutter open, and loving emerald eyes met troubled brown. She felt her heart begin to break for the hundredth time. She knew that after she left he was going to go fight Voldemort after she was gone. It was his destiny, and Ginny didn't want to stand in his way. She was scared for him.  
  
His hand on her back, moved down beneath the sheets, and snaked tightly around her small bare waist. He leaned over and kissed her hairline tenderly.  
  
"I love you, Gin," he whispered with such sincerity that it made her want to break down and cry.  
  
There was a sharp throbbing pain in her chest that only grew, as the minutes passed, knowing this was the last time for them to be together. She felt tears well behind her eyes, but she pushed them away. "I love you too," she said, choking on her words. She hastily leaned up, and kissed his jaw, as his grip tightened around her small body.  
  
He ran his hand through her silky red hair. Grinning broadly, having no idea of the thoughts racing through Ginny's mind.  
  
~~~~  
  
She'd left him a note after he'd gone to Ron's apartment, when she was supposed to be catching the Hogwarts Express.  
  
A tear fell on the parchment.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I love you with all my heart and soul so don't for one-minute think that this is because of you, because it's far from it. I can't stay in England anymore. With Voldemort, having so much power. I'll just be standing in your way as you try to defeat him. I also can't shake the feeling that I'm a danger to you and my family. Look what I did to Colin, and he was just a friend. Imagine the sick pleasure Voldie would get from having that same thing happen to you. Please look after yourself. If something ever happens to you, I will dye. I'm being completely serious. Please, Please, take care of Mum, and tell Ron and Hermione good-bye. Who knows, maybe we'll meet again after the war is over? I love you now and forever! I promise.  
  
Love you desperately,  
Gin  
  
She tied it to an owl's talon, and took one glance around her old dorm room, before saying: 'To Harry, take your time,' and sending the owl away.  
  
END FLASHBACK:  
  
The elevator clanged, and the doors slid open. Ginny slipped out of her reverie, and made to step out of the elevator. There was a young man clutching a box in his arms, standing there waiting for the elevator. He gave her a warm smile, before stepping on, as she stepped off.  
  
She sighed, depressed, a weight settling in her chest as she missed Harry. But honestly what could she do? She was never going back home, she had to get over that part of her life.  
  
She made her way to her door and dejectedly slid the key into the slot.  
  
She pushed open the heavy door, and walked into her warm, dimly lit apartment. She shut the door, and quickly locked it, this being New York City, you can never be too careful. She hung up her jacket on the peg, and walked over to the answering machine that was blinking.  
  
She pressed the small button, and her friend Mandy's voice filled the comfortable silence.  
  
"Gab! How'd the interview go? I hope well, you know what I think we should do tonight? Go out and celebrate, get wasted and maybe pick up a guy or two. What do ya think? Call me."  
  
The next one was Meg,  
  
"Gabby, I am very excited to work with you, and I was just going to remind you that you start Monday morning. Call if there is any problems or concerns."  
  
The message ended with a beep, and Ginny picked up the phone, quickly dialing Mandy's number.  
  
Ginny waited a few rings until she heard the familiar voice of her friend pick up the phone.  
  
"Hey Mand, guess what?"  
  
"What no hello? What?"  
  
"I GOT THE JOB!" she squealed happily.  
  
Ginny heard squeals in of happiness in the background. "That's it, we're going out tonight!"  
  
Ginny grinned, "well I've got to go and get ready, I'll see ya." She replaced the phone back on the charger, and dashed to the bathroom for a shower.  
  
~~~~  
  
Harry sat at Ron and Hermione's kitchen table. The two of them had gotten married just two short years previous.  
  
He stared depressed at a picture of himself and Ginny when she was in her sixth year, and he was in his seventh. It was above the fireplace in the kitchen. He missed her so much. He never stopped loving her, and if it was possible loved her even more, that's what absence will do to you. He assumed that when the war was over she would come home, back to him, he was waiting for her. Everyday he would get up, thinking the same thing, that this is the day, she'll come back, I know she will.  
  
He remembered when he had received her letter. He couldn't believe it.  
  
FLASHBACK.  
  
Harry stood in the kitchen of Ron's flat with a stupid grin on his face.  
  
"Harry, are you sure?" Ron raised a quizzical eyebrow at his best friend.  
  
"Positive," Harry said with certainty. He brought his mug to his lips, and took a sip, letting the bitter taste of his coffee slid down his throat.  
  
"Harry she's eighteen years old."  
  
"Yea, and I'm nineteen. I don't care, I love her, and I want to marry her."  
  
"Well, if you love her, than go for it," Ron said, smiling broadly, and patting his friend roughly on the back. "Welcome to the family!"  
  
Just then a brown owl perched in front of him. Harry grinned. He knew that the owl was from Ginny, only the school had owls such as this. The ones that thought themselves superior.  
  
He took one long swig of his coffee, and hastily ripped open the letter.  
  
His eyes grew wide as his eyes scanned the parchment. He sprayed coffee from his mouth in shock as he read through the letter.  
  
"NOT AGAIN!" Harry ran a shaking hand through his hair, making it stand on end. He held the parchment closer to his face, scanning the page over and over, hoping that at the end she would write, 'Just joking!' No such thing happened.  
  
"NO." He slid to the floor by the sink, and could feel the start of tears prick behind his eyes. He sat there defeated, a tear falling down his cheek, clutching the sweaty blob that was Ginny's letter.  
  
Ron watched his friend shocked.  
  
"Harry?" He placed his own coffee on the kitchen table, and crouched down in front of him. He tried to grab the letter from his friend's sweaty palm.  
  
When Ron finally managed to extract the paper, his eyes scanned the parchment hungrily, his eyes widening, then misting over into nothingness.  
  
"When is she going to stop blaming herself for everything?" Ron asked quietly.  
  
Harry just shook his head mournfully. He felt like half of his heart had been ripped out, and stomped on, leaving an empty void where Ginny had once resided. He was going to find her.  
  
If it was the last thing that he ever did, he would find her.  
  
END FLASHBACK:  
  
Hermione came out of the kitchen, with a cup of tea. Her pregnancy was coming along; she was seven months pregnant and was showing beautifully. She glanced at the crestfallen Harry and sighed. He just wouldn't be happy again, until he found Ginny.  
  
He glanced up at her as she entered. She set the tea down and sat in front of him.  
  
"Where could she be Hermione?" his voice cracking, as he stared at the picture of them smiling and hugging each other on the fireplace. Hermione frowned, looking at the picture herself, and settled for patting his back.  
  
"She'll come back, someday," she said, sounding unsure of herself.  
  
Harry had had the Ministry of Magic look for her for years now, and they came to the conclusion that she definitely was not in England. He'd even allowed the Daily Profit run an article about him and Ginny, just so if she were spotted somewhere, they would bring her back to him.  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly. He glanced at Hermione, the same gut feeling that had struck him a thousand times before, struck him again, and this time, he wasn't going to ignore it.  
  
"I'm going to America. She's probably somewhere over there. I remember she said that if she were to go anywhere in the world it would definitely be America. And besides, I can stay with Fred. Isn't he in New York City living with his girlfriend?" asked Harry hopefully. "She has to be there."  
  
Hermione looked at him unsure if that was the right approach, but there was really nothing to stop him from going.  
  
"Harry.."  
  
"Hermione, I have to go, I have to find her."  
  
Hermione sighed, examining his expression. She looked down at her swelling belly. A painfully determined expression grew on her face. "Do what you have to do to get her back, Harry."  
  
Harry ran to the fireplace, and pinched floo powder in. "Fred Weasley." Fred's familiar face was swimming into sight.  
  
"Harry? What can I do for you mate?" he asked, confused by the determined look on Harry's face.  
  
"Fred, can I stay with you for a month or two. I've got to find Ginny, and I remember her telling me something about America."  
  
He frowned, "Harry-are you sure?"  
  
"Dead sure. I've got to find her. I just have a feeling, she's there, she has to be."  
  
"Well, of course you can stay."  
  
"Who's coming?" a feminine voice asked from behind Fred.  
  
Harry smiled kindly at the woman. "Hello Meg."  
  
"Oh, hey, Harry, so he's staying then?" she asked, pointing at Harry's floating head in the fireplace.  
  
"Yea, that ok?" Fred asked, turning to his girlfriend.  
  
"Sure." She raised her shoulders in what Harry assumed was a shrug.  
  
"Hey Fred?" Hermione asked from behind Harry.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you think Ron and I can come to?"  
  
Harry turned to look at her, as did Fred.  
  
"I guess. Where the hell am I going to put all of you for a month?"  
  
"I'll sleep on the couch," offered Harry.  
  
"And Ron and I will share the spare bedroom."  
  
"What about the baby, Hermione?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, we won't be staying as long as you Harry. A week before the baby's due we'll leave."  
  
Harry nodded, and turned back to Fred, "so, we can?"  
  
"Course."  
  
"We'll be there Monday."  
  
With that they died the fire, and Harry apparated to his lonely flat to pack.  
  
~~~~  
  
Please tell me if you like it!!! Please let me know! 


	2. What's he doing with my boss?

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!  
  
  
  
When Monday morning finally arrived Ginny woke up extra early, before even her alarm clock rang. She groaned, and glanced at her digital alarm. She flung her legs over the bed, and stood up, stretching up on the balls of her feet. She yawned, and grabbed her wand as she passed her dresser toward the bathroom.  
  
She played with her wand lovingly, twirling the fine wood between her fingers, finally feeling like she was given a small piece of home.  
  
She took a quick shower, and dressed in her elegant business suit, her only business suit. She knew she could wear robes now having come back into the wizarding scene now, but to be honest she didn't have any robes, and she'd gotten so used to wearing muggle clothes after 5 years of practice, that she couldn't think anything different.  
  
She put her curly hair half way up, into an elegant bun, letting a mass of auburn curls fall wildly around her shoulders, and put a thin coat of make up on, the muggle way. She smiled reassuringly at her reflection, and shoved her wand in her coat pocket. She prepared to apparate to the new work place.  
  
She hadn't apparated in a long time, she hoped that she still knew how.  
  
If felt great to apparate. She's almost forgotten how great being weightless felt. When her feet finally hit solid ground, she stumbled a bit, unsure of her bearings.  
  
" Gabby! There you are!" Ginny spun around at her cover name, and grinned at the tall brown haired witch in front of her.  
  
" Hello.um. Meg." Ginny smiled.  
  
"Just Meg's fine." She smiled, and began to lead her through the office. They stopped in front of the short witch that had interrupted their interview. She had medium to long light brown hair, some might say that it was almost blonde, and she had green eyes, hidden by thick eyelashes. She smiled warmly at Ginny. (Hint: Emma is me, the name, the description, maybe not personality though, we'll have to see. ()  
  
" Gabby, this is Emma, she'll show you around." She grinned. " Don't be too intimidated." She smiled warmly, and nodded toward the girl.  
  
Ginny smiled. " I'll try not to be."  
  
" Great, your desk is right over there." She pointed to a small room that looked to be a small office, right next to hers. " The little room next to mine, you'll find your name plate on the door."  
  
Ginny nodded happily.  
  
" Anything else, questions? Concerns?" Ginny noticed that her boss liked to talk with her hands, to get her points across. It made her smile, and think of Hermione back home who used to do the same thing.  
  
Ginny immediately frowned, she could not afford to be thinking about home now!  
  
"No." She forced a large smile onto her face, indicating that nothing was wrong.  
  
" Ok, well, I'm so sorry that I have to leave you to your own devices, but I've got a shit load of work to get done before I go to lunch with my boyfriend, his brother and his brother's friends." She chuckled slightly, and flicked her long brown hair over her shoulder. Ginny smiled, she liked her boss, she was young and carefree.  
  
She didn't think twice about her boyfriend or his friends.  
  
" Ok see ya later."  
  
Meg waved too her with a big grin on her face as she walked back to her office.  
  
Ginny turned back toward Emma, who was smiling at her.  
  
" So you're the new girl? Welcome." She held out her hand, and Ginny shook it grinning. " So what do you want to see first? The kitchen, the bathroom, the men?"  
  
Ginny giggled. "You choose."  
  
" If only it were that easy."  
  
Ginny laughed again, she liked this girl.  
  
" Ok, follow me." Emma stood up, and gestured for Ginny to follow her.  
  
She pointed to her office, to the left of Megs. " That mi amiga es su oficina."  
  
Ginny smiled.  
  
" You'll see your name plate there, all shiny and stuff."  
  
Ginny grinned.  
  
" So how long you been in New York?" Emma asked, making light conversation as she guided Ginny through the office.  
  
" Five years actually."  
  
" FIVE YEARS!"  
  
" Yea, as a muggle."  
  
" Where were you from before."  
  
" London."  
  
" Yea, you have that accent. I can place you now." She smiled, and walked down the corridor, Ginny walking in step with her.  
  
" So.is Meg nice?"  
  
" As nice as they get. Her boyfriend's crazy though, hey he's British too, I think he went to Hogwarts." She glanced at her, and Ginny fidgeted. " Did you go there?"  
  
Ginny glanced at her shoes. " Yes." She said weakly, hoping she wasn't giving anything away.  
  
Emma noticed her discomfort, and decided to switch the subject. " So, you hungry?"  
  
" Yea, I could go for something."  
  
" Great! I'm starving." She emphasized her point by rubbing her stomach.  
  
Ginny grinned, and followed Emma to the kitchen. As they ate breakfast, Emma filled in Ginny on all of the office gossip. Supposedly, they were all expecting Meg's boyfriend to propose. Ginny almost was tempted to ask her boyfriend's name, but bit her lip to shut her mouth. She didn't want to know pry in her life, seeing as how they'd just met.  
  
As they walked back, Emma chatted lightly, while Ginny listened, and when the moment called for it, laughed. When she rounded the corner, toward her desk.  
  
She was surprised the see that there was a man in Meg's office, she could see masculine arms through the glass of her window.  
  
" Who's in there with Meg?"  
  
" Probably her boyfriend." Emma shrugged.  
  
As they got closer to the window, Ginny got a peek at the profile of the man.  
  
Her eyes grew wide, and the bitter taste of bile rise in her throat. Her heart began to pound wildly against her rib cage. She could see his profile, and she knew that face anywhere. He was a short and stocky man, with a small pointed nose, and big brown eye. His bright red hair was shorter now, and a lot spikier.  
  
She felt her palms grow sweaty. 'What the hell was he doing in America, and more importantly what was he doing with her boss?'  
  
" Emma, is 'that' her boyfriend?" Ginny asked her voice quivering, as she pointed at the man in the room.  
  
Emma glanced in the room, and grinned.  
  
" Yea, good looking isn't he."  
  
Ginny felt like she was going to be sick. She was rooted to her spot staring transfixed at her brother. He can't find out that I'm here.  
  
She began to panic as the two in the office stood up. She looked frantically around, for a place to escape.  
  
She couldn't very well run down the hall, he would catch her running in front of them. She couldn't stay where she was, he would run right into her, and that was worse than the first option. She turned to Emma, and pleaded with her eyes. When she only got a puzzled response, her eyes landed on her office door, only a few short feet away.  
  
Ginny watched in horror, as Meg turned to leave out of the door to the right of Ginny. She gave a small shriek as the two made for the door. She grabbed Emma's hand hurriedly, knocking over a stack of papers in the process, that was lying organized on the in out box, next to Meg's office. She swore, and collected the paper from the floor, and clutched it to her chest, not bothering to organize any of it. She tugged Emma forcefully into her office with her free hand, and slammed the door shut rather loudly with her foot. Her face was turning bright red, just as the two came out into the hall.  
  
" What was that?" Fred asked, a confused look clouded his features.  
  
" Probably Gabby, getting acquainted with her new office."  
  
" Gabby?"  
  
" New reporter, and journalist." Her eyes shot wide open as she remembered something. " Hey she's from Britain, and went to Hogwarts, she was actually there when you were, do you know a Gabby Winston?" She looked at him hopefully.  
  
He wracked his brains. " No."  
  
Her face fell, but she grabbed his shirtsleeve. " Come, I want to you to meet her."  
  
" What? Meg we have to meet Ron, Hermione and Harry in like fifteen minutes." He said glancing at his watch.  
  
" Yes, and meeting Gabby with take all of 30 seconds."  
  
He shrugged, and allowed his girl friend to lead him to Gabby's office door.  
  
IN GINNY'S OFFICE:  
  
" Emma, please you have to help me out here, please, I might explain later, but you have." There was a knock at the door, breaking through Ginny's desperate plea. Her heart pounded roughly against her chest. She was afraid that they could hear it.  
  
" Gabs, what the hell?" Emma said her eyes wide at the new girl's behavior.  
  
Ginny looked frantically around for an escape route. Her brown eyes wide in panic. Her eyes fell on her wand. She leapt across the room, clear over her desk, in a blind panic, sweat breaking out across her forehead, and transfigured herself into a flower pot near the window.  
  
Emma stared at her in awe. What was she doing?  
  
Just then the doorknob wiggled, and opened slightly. " Gabby, I want you to meet."  
  
" Hey Fred." Emma said nervously.  
  
" Hey Em." He said with a wave.  
  
Meg frowned. " Where's Gabby?"  
  
" Oh she went to copy something." Emma said with a smile.  
  
" It's her first day, and she's actually working?" Fred asked.  
  
Emma examined his face, and something was oddly familiar about it. Where had she seen that nose before, and those eyes? Then it struck her like a ton of bricks. He resembled Gabby. She raised a shocked hand to her mouth, before, recovering enough to say something.  
  
" Yes, well don't you have something that you need to do?" Emma asked gesturing toward the door.  
  
" Yes, actually we have to meet Harry, Hermione, and Ron for lunch, I'll be back in about an hour or two, tell Gabby to stop working so hard already." She grinned. " I like that girl, right down to business.Well, we best be off, tell all messages that I'll call them back."  
  
" Of course." Emma said hurriedly, glancing at the flowerpot sitting on the ground by the window. With that the two left and Ginny changed back, red in the face, and collapsed on her chair exhaustedly.  
  
Emma turned to regard her.  
  
" So, what was that all about?" She asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
Ginny just shook her head.  
  
" What's Fred to you? I can see he's something, and by the looks of it I'd say that he's related, is he your cousin or something."  
  
Ginny stared at her girl in front of her desk. How much to tell, how much to hide. She deserved to know something. Could she trust Emma?  
  
Of course she could, and she would need help staying away from him, even if it meant staying away from Meg as well.  
  
" I don't know what I should or should not tell you, but if I do, I have to have you promise me that you won't tell a soul, especially Meg, or Fred." She gulped. " If you do." Ginny drifted off.  
  
" I promise, now spill, what just happened?" She collapsed into the chair in front of Ginny's small desk, and stared fixedly at the fidgeting Ginny.  
  
" To start, my name's not Gabby Winston." She closed her eyes. She could feel Emma's eyes boring into the top of her head. " I ran away from England five years ago, I was responsible for one of my friend's deaths."  
  
Emma gasped.  
  
" Oh not like that, Voldemort put the imperious curse on me."  
  
" Wait this sounds so familiar." Emma said holding up a hand. She turned her head to the side, a puzzled expression on her face as she tried to remember pieces of information that had escaped her.  
  
Ginny snorted. " Just wait.So anyway I blamed myself for his death, and ran away, to get away from Voldemort. I didn't want to be a threat to anyone, which I knew that I was, considering, so I ran, ran all the way to America to be a muggle. I left my home, my family, and the love of my life." She sighed heavily. " Now, I'm being bombarded with memories. I'm at a loss of what to do." Ginny buried her head in her hands, and let a tear fall. " This is too much, I need to quit."  
  
Emma's eyes widened. " Gabby."  
  
" THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" Ginny shrieked.  
  
" Well what is?" Emma said quietly, in a soothing voice, persuading her to continue.  
  
" Do you promise not to tell anyone?" Ginny asked again.  
  
" I promise." She said sincerely.  
  
"All right." She took a deep breath, and looked at the woman across from her.  
  
" My real name happens to be Virginia Weasley."  
  
Emma's jaw dropped, as her eyes grew round.  
  
" You're Ginny Weasley?"  
  
" Shh." Ginny said waving her hands.  
  
" Ginny, do you have any idea how much your family is looking for you?"  
  
Ginny frowned. " Unfortunately yes."  
  
Emma's eyes softened. " Don't you miss them?"  
  
" Well yea, but I could never go back." She began to shuffle papers mindlessly on her desk.  
  
" Wait a minute, wait just a minute, you're the woman that Harry Potter loves, Ginny! He's the man that defeated the dark lord, the infamous Harry Potter!." Her eyes were the size of saucers as she stared at Ginny.  
  
Ginny blushed, and fidgeted.  
  
" Do you love him back."  
  
" OF COURES I LOVE HIM!"  
  
" Than what are you doing?" Emma asked warmly.  
  
" I DON'T KNOW." Ginny broke down again, resting her head in her folded arms. " THIS IS SO SCREWED UP!"  
  
Emma just smiled, and patted her arm affectionately. " Well he's in town with Ron and Hermione, maybe.."  
  
" No." Ginny said weakly. " I can't be apart of their lives anymore. I can't"  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" I'm afraid." Ginny looked up at Emma with watery brown eyes.  
  
" Of what?" She asked warmly.  
  
" Of what they'll say." She said miserably. " I mean I ran away, and haven't been seen for five years. I don't know." She ended defeated.  
  
"You'll come up with something." She patted her arm, and stood up to leave.  
  
"You won't tell anyone will you, especially Fred and Meg?" She pleaded with her eyes.  
  
Emma shook her head 'no' and disappeared out the door.  
  
WITH HARRY,RON, HERMIONE, FRED, AND MEG:  
  
"Where do we start?" Asked Harry, as he glanced at the crowded street. The day was hot, with the sun burning down full intensity, and the height of the buildings blocked heat in, instead of out. He took a sip from his ice water, and looked at Ron, expecting answers.  
  
" I don't know, I don't live here." Ron said with mock testiness. Harry frowned.  
  
" I would say start at the American Ministry to look for a missing person."  
  
Harry nodded. " Tomorrow, who's coming with me?"  
  
Hermione looked up from her salad, and raised her hand.  
  
" I will."  
  
Harry grinned, while Ron frowned.  
  
" Hermione! Your pregnant!"  
  
" Yea, and you're a Weasley, thanks for pointing out the obvious." She said with a smirk.  
  
" Should you be going?" He asked in an undertone.  
  
" Ron, honestly, I'm not made of glass, and I've got two months before I'm even due to pop."  
  
" Nice use of words, oh brilliant one." Ron smirked. Hermione frowned, but didn't broach the subject anymore.  
  
" I'm going."  
  
Ron just looked at her, ready to say something, but closed his mouth. She was stubborn, almost as stubborn as he was, but she was also pregnant, he cut her some slack.  
  
The next morning, Harry, Hermione, and Ron apparated to American Ministry. They were going to see if there were any witches that had moved from Britain into New York. They had all kinds of records like this, what they weren't too sure about was if she'd changed her name, that wouldn't come up in anything at the ministry, that was a personal matter. Harry sincerely hoped that she hadn't changed her name.  
  
Though a few minutes, they were sorely disappointed, all they had found out that about five years ago, a Ginny Weasley had entered the U.S. and was never heard from again. But they figured that if she was anywhere she was in New York City. Harry knew that it was her favorite American City. She liked the hustle and bustle of the American City streets. He didn't give up hope. He would never give up hope. He was determined that he would find her, and finally marry her, liked he'd planned years ago. He wasn't going to give up. Harry Potter does not give up!  
  
And who knows, maybe luck, or would it be fate? That might be on his side.  
  
REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE! 


	3. Never Give Up!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!  
  
Ginny took one last sip of the sickly sweet liquid from her Styrofoam cup, and flung it carelessly into the one of the many trash bins that lined the streets of New York. Her red hair blew out behind her as a gust of morning wind attacked her hair. She swung her bag higher on her shoulder, and walked up to the apparating spot that would take her out of the city. The wizarding office where she worked was just outside the city, where the air was semi fresh, and the grass actually had the opportunity to grow.  
  
She grinned, as she apparated right onto the floor where her office was, the first. Her bag, sagged dangerously close to falling off her narrow shoulder, but she grabbed it on time, as she walked by Emma's desk, Emma looked up, and jumped up abruptly, and grabbed Ginny's hand.  
  
" Gab." Ginny looked at her, slight panic beginning to build in her chest.  
  
They'd come to an agreement that Emma was to act that nothing was amiss, by calling her Gabby.  
  
" Really. bad? News."  
  
Ginny's stomach dropped. " What?"  
  
" Meg wants to see you in her office. I'm not sure why." She fidgeted nervously.  
  
" Shit, Fred's not here is he?"  
  
" I don't know, but be careful, she seems adamant to having you two meet."  
  
Ginny's head began to swim.  
  
" Ems, I have to quit, I can't have them find me." She said giving Emma a defeated look.  
  
" Gin, with all due respect, and all that, what's so bad about seeing him?" She asked in a whisper.  
  
Ginny shook her head shocked.  
  
" Well for one, he'll get all sentimental, and force me back to Britain."  
  
" But you're 22 years old, you're an adult."  
  
" Yes, but you don't understand, he'll take me back to Harry, and I've already uprooted him, I can't disturb his life anymore than I already have."  
  
" Ginny, I hate to break your bubble, but from what I've read, the only way he will rest is when he has you back." She said all this really fast.  
  
Ginny dropped her head as Meg's door opened to her office.  
  
" Gabby! There you are, please come in."  
  
Ginny looked up with a panicked expression. She raised a shaking hand to her forehead, to swipe a strand of hair away from her eye. Her face turned a deadly pale, as she looked at her boss, beckoning her from the doorway. She dropped her shoulder bag by Emma's desk.  
  
" Watch it for me?"  
  
Emma patted her back, and pushed her gently toward the door.  
  
" Course. I think its time to face your past, that's what you're doing isn't it? Running from your past?"  
  
Ginny's eyes widened as Emma's words sank in. Was she running from her past? That motive seemed more reasonable than all the lies that she seemed to be spewing.  
  
Ginny sucked in a long breath, and forced a smile on her face, ready to face the inevitable.  
  
When she entered the room, she was relieved the find that there were no occupants there. She still had time.  
  
Meg closed the door, and came around her desk.  
  
" I have your first assignment!" Meg said happily, as she sank down into her plush black leather chair. Ginny watched as she leaned forward, and flicked her brown hair over her shoulder.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened with excitement. " Really what is it?"  
  
" I want you to do a story on what it was like to live in England during the dark times with Voldemort, and how you coped, because truthfully, American witches and wizards had never experienced anything like him, it should be interesting."  
  
Ginny felt a lump rise in her throat. She hadn't thought much about those times, she actually had tried everything in her power to forget those times. How was she going to write something that she refused the think about. She felt tears well behind her eyes, she almost wanted to decline it. But she knew when she took the job that not everything was going to be enjoyable.  
  
She nodded, and stood up. " Oh hey Gabby, I was wondering, would you like to come to dinner with my boyfriend, his friends, and me tonight? I really want you to meet my boyfriend."  
  
Ginny felt her stomach churn with bile. Her head began to swim warningly, she gripped the doorknob tightly. What could she do? Decline an invitation by her boss.  
  
" Actually, I have plans tonight, I'm so sorry."  
  
Her face seemed to fall a bit, but then she regained her sparkle after a moment. " Well that's alright, there are other times."  
  
Ginny gulped, and nodded, before pushing her door open, and walking shakily into the rest of the office. She shut her door quietly, and walked to Emma's desk.  
  
The woman looked up, a look of sympathy crossing over her green eyes.  
  
" Well?"  
  
" She wanted me to come out with them tonight, you know THEM! I told her I had other plans, so do you wanna go out with my friend and I tonight, and get wasted, I need it."  
  
Emma smiled weakly and shook her head. " Sure I'll come, I can see that you need to relax a bit."  
  
Ginny nodded, and walked back to her desk in a stupor.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT:  
  
Later that night, Ginny stood in front of the full body mirror, examining herself with a critical eye. Her semi short black, sleeveless dress showed off her womanly curves, and fell just below her knees. Her long dark red curls fell wildly down her back, and bare shoulders, her skin was a creamy white, and flawless. She frowned, she'd never seen the beautiful woman that the world sees, she only saw the self-conscience little girl that was always ignored in her youth. She slipped her pale feet into her black strap sandals, and went into the bathroom to do her makeup.  
  
She stood in front of the mirror, over the sink, and opened her makeup case.  
  
Her complexion was flawless, as she gently applied all of the essential makeup material.  
  
Her dark eyes sparkled under long thick lashes, and her small nose was dotted with a small amount of freckles, giving her the cute childish look. She'd always hated her freckles, thinking that they made her look young, but she didn't know that many men found her extremely attractive because of those girlish freckles. She never cared to notice, the only man she ever cared about was Harry, but she wouldn't dwell on that.  
  
The door to her apartment rang, and she ran out into the living room to open the door.  
  
" Hey girl!" Mandy shrieked. Her short blonde hair bounced lively around her ears, and her blue eyes sparkled happily at her friend. She pulled Ginny into a hug. " So where we partying tonight?" She asked slyly.  
  
" Well, somewhere with alcohol."  
  
Mandy laughed.  
  
" We're waiting for one of my friends from work, then we'll go dancing." Ginny said shortly.  
  
" She a witch too?"  
  
Ginny nodded. She'd told Mandy that she was witch after she'd witnessed Ginny hex a man that pinched her butt in a club once. She'd thought that it was the coolest thing, and always asked Ginny to try her wand. But it never worked for her.  
  
Though one thing that Ginny never told Mandy, was anything from her past, or her real name for that matter.  
  
" Cool! What I wouldn't give to be a witch, so I can summon good looking men." She laughed.  
  
Ginny shook her head. Her friend, always the flirt.  
  
Just then Emma appeared in the doorway. She had curled her light brown hair, and her green eyes sparkled happily.  
  
" Oh Emma, there you are!" Ginny said happily. " Emma, this is my friend Mandy."  
  
Emma smiled, and extended her hand to Mandy. " Hello. Nice to meet you."  
  
" Like wise." Mandy smiled. " So are we gonna party or what?"  
  
Emma and Ginny shared a smile. " Yea."  
  
" Where do you want to go?" Mandy asked, her crystal eyes dancing with happiness.  
  
" You choose."  
  
" Sweet, follow me."  
  
Ginny grinned, and locked the door to her apartment. They followed Mandy to the elevator. Their high heels clicking noisily on the tiled floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny sat on a stool in the club a couple hours later. The music throbbing around her. She flicked her long red curls over her shoulder, and brought her drink to her lips. She let the sweet, tart liquid burn a path down her throat. She cringed, but welcomed it; it made her forget about her dilemma.  
  
She glanced quickly around the crowded room, and cringed, she didn't feel much like dancing.  
  
The room swayed slightly, as she downed more of her drink.  
  
The room was filled with smoke, and hot sweaty bodies moving to the rock music that was pounding in her ears.  
  
" You ok there Gin?" Someone whispered near her ear. She looked up, and smiled at Emma. Her red halter top and black Capri pants clinging nicely to her full form.  
  
" Yea, I'm good." She downed the rest of the glass with one gulp, and her head began to swim again, and her vision blur for a moment. She put her hand on the table in front of her to steady herself.  
  
Emma rolled her eyes. " Yea you look fine."  
  
" Where's Mandy?" Ginny asked.  
  
" I believe she's dancing over there." Emma pointed to Mandy who was dancing with a tall blonde man. The lights in the club tormented her vision, but she could see them clearly through the foggy smoke.  
  
" Well isn't that nice, she always manages to pick up a guy in these places."  
  
" Why don't you?" Emma asked sitting down next to her. " You obviously are jealous."  
  
" Jealous?" She snorted, and ordered another drink from the bartender that gave her a funny look before going to get her drink.  
  
" Yes, jealous." Emma laughed. " Why don't you go dance, and pick up some hot guy, with a hot body." She said this as a tall, extremely good-looking man with dark brown hair, and to die for blue eyes smiled a winning smile at her.  
  
Ginny looked at her blushing friend, and grinned. " Why don't you go pick up that guy?"  
  
" I will if you get your ass out there, and stop moping around over here, I'll go, and get that guy."  
  
" I'm not moping." Ginny said, as she reached for the glass that the bartender had placed in front of her.  
  
Emma reached over and grabbed the glass from her, and drank it herself.  
  
" Hey what the hell!"  
  
" I think you're done drinking for tonight." She stood up, and grabbed Ginny's hand. " Now come on."  
  
Just as Ginny stood up slowly, brown eyes, met familiar brown eyes. Ginny suddenly sobered, she recognized those eyes, and that face. Her stomach clenched, as she saw the other trying to think of where she'd seen Ginny before. Ginny stood there in shock unable to move, she subconsciously moved backward, trotting on Emma's toes in the process.  
  
" GIN, what the hell, what's wrong?" Emma asked.  
  
" GABBY! HEY GABBY!" Mandy came running up to her, but stopped at her friend's stunned expression.  
  
Ginny didn't hear a thing. She tripped over Emma's legs and fell, but Emma caught her under her arms and hauled her up. She couldn't tear her eyes from the oh so familiar eyes of the woman standing a little ways off. Then suddenly, a look of recognition came to the woman, and she raised her hand to her mouth that was gaping.  
  
" GINNY!" She shrieked, just as a tall red haired man walked up, and turned his head in Ginny's direction, giving her a questioning look.  
  
Ginny's blood ran cold. She turned, and bolted toward the door. Everyone in the club turned into colorful blurs. Tears blinded her vision.  
  
She heard a strong male voice shouting at her to stop, but she kept running, running faster and harder. So much harder that she wasn't looking where she was going. She ran head long into someone, hard, and fell with a thud. Her back made contact with the cold ground.  
  
" I'm so sorry." She saw a hand in her line of vision.  
  
She knew that voice. Her heart almost stopped beating. She made sure her hair covered her face. She stood up, without taking his hand, and bolted out the door, her long curly flying out behind her like a curtain. She ran down the steps to the street, she ran, and ran, her shoes clicking wildly against the pavement. She rasped for breath, in a state of complete panic, she just HAD to get away.  
  
She tripped, her shoe stuck in the gutter, and hit the ground with an embarrassing thud, and she felt rather than heard her dress tear even more up the thigh. She frantically tugged, trying to dislodge her foot from the gutter, but was no use, her shoe was stuck.  
  
" GINNY! WAIT!" She looked up in a blind panic. The woman ran down the stair, as best she could, in her condition. Two tall men, one with red hair and one with raven messy hair ran full speed out of the club.  
  
" GINNY WEASLEY GET BACK HERE NOW!" How she remembered her brother's voice.  
  
Mandy and Emma ran out after them. Emma had a stricken expression on her face. She had no idea what to do.  
  
" Did you say Ginny?" Mandy asked confused.  
  
The pregnant woman with bushy brown hair turned exasperatedly to her. " That's her name isn't it."  
  
Mandy was taken aback. Gabby had some explaining to do.  
  
Ginny's heart pounded rapidly against her rib cage. She ripped her stuck shoe off, and heard it clatter as it hit the bottom of the sewer. She stood up, and glanced one more time over her shoulder. Harry and Ron were gaining on her, running full speed. She shrieked, and took off, running as fast as she could with one shoe on. Her dress was ripped, exposing her upper thigh, and leg. Her face was smudged with dirt, as she hurled though the streets of New York City with one shoe. She plunged on, running on the adrenaline coursing through her. Her heart pounded rapidly. 'They would not catch her. She would run as fast as she could, and lose them.'  
  
Her legs screamed in protest, but she ignored them, the cold wind whipping her long tresses behind head. She felt the bite of the wind on her exposed thigh, but she ignored all of it, she could still hear him yelling behind her, pleading with her to stop.  
  
She glanced behind her shoulder one more time. She'd lost Ron, but Harry was still running after her, a look of determination on his face.  
  
" GO AWAY! PLEASE." Ginny shrieked, tears gliding across her cheeks, the wind, directing it to her hair.  
  
" GINNY PLEASE STOP!" His voice pleaded with her, and toyed with her aching heart, but she plunged on.  
  
She tripped again, but caught herself before she fell, she staggered, her other shoe falling off, but she composed herself, and took off again, now bare foot, dress torn, and dirty. Harry was gaining on her, the tears were merciless.  
  
She turned down an alley, and ran as fast as she could, dodging trash, garbage cans, and parked cars. She thought she heard him fall, and a muffled curse, but she couldn't be sure. Usually the darkness would frighten her, but she plunged into the darkness, blind to fear at this point. Harry catching her was her only fear now.  
  
'Shit what was she going to do, he knew she was in New York now, and he probably wouldn't stop looking for her now that he knew for sure, in fact he would probably never give up. She thought about just giving up for a moment, just letting him win, the odds looked against her at this point, but she was too stubborn for that. She ignored the pain in her legs, her side, her feet, her head, and just about everywhere in her body, and dodged a clump of garbage cans.  
  
She couldn't hear him anymore. She looked behind her, and saw that he was gone, from what she could see. She sank her shaky legs down on the dirty ground, and cried silently. The garbage cans were blocking her from the view of any wandering eyes.  
  
She looked around were she had ended up, and stood up shakily. She was in a different alley now, having lost Harry in the other one She was dangerously close to falling, but she stood up, and put a hand on her throbbing sweaty head. She looked down at her dress, and groaned. It was ripped exposing a dirty sweaty thigh.  
  
'What the hell was she going to do? She'd let them see her, could things get any worse?  
  
She began to slowly make her way to her apartment, more depressed, limping slightly, and more scared than ever.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HARRY, RON, AND HERMIONE AT THE CLUB EARLIER:  
  
Hermione sat in the smoke filled room, and sighed unhappily. 'Why are we here?' She glanced at her watch; it was 10:30.  
  
She understood that Harry wanted to come get a drink to get his mind of Ginny, but was getting wasted going to help anything? She wasn't sure if this was good for the baby.  
  
She just had to wait patiently for Ron to come back from the loo, and she would demand to leave.  
  
Something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She glanced up, and saw a woman being pulled up by another woman. She couldn't see their faces, but she did see that the one in the process of standing up had long dark red curls. She watched them for a moment. Something was oddly familiar about her. She wore a semi short black dress, that reached just below her knees, and it was a tube top, top, exposing her creamy white shoulders.  
  
The girl looked up, and locked gazes with her. Hermione felt her stomach clench. She knew that face somehow, but she couldn't place were.  
  
The woman stared back at her wide-eyed. Anyone with eyes could see that she was scared shitless. Hermione stared at her longer. It was dark in the club, but she could make out the slight freckles that dotted the woman's face, she almost looked a lot like her husband.  
  
" GABBY HEY GABBY!" Hermione turned her head to the blonde woman, wearing the slinky blue dress. 'Did she just call her Gabby? Do I know a Gabby?'  
  
She watched as the woman backed up into the woman behind her. She tripped, and fell, in a blind panic, but the woman behind her picked her up hastily under her arms.  
  
'Oh.My.God.' Her head suddenly screamed. She was looking at Ginny Weasley. Recognition flowed through her. She had changed a lot. Her shoulder length curly hair, had grown, and now flowed down her back, and she never ever wore dresses like the one she was wearing now. . She had to find Ron and Harry.  
  
" GINNY?" Came out of her mouth.  
  
The girl stared at her in horror, as Hermione felt someone come up behind her, and suck in a breath.  
  
Ron looked in the direction that Hermione was looking, and his eyes widened. His heart began to pound rapidly in his chest, as she turned and bolted for the door.  
  
Ron didn't need to think twice. He ran after her, dodging people standing in his way. The rush of adrenaline he was feeling was something that he'd never experienced. She disappeared in the mass of dancing people; he cursed, as Hermione ran up behind him.  
  
" That was her, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yea, it was." Hermione said quietly as they walked toward the door, they saw a streak of red, and as quickly as it was there it was gone. They ran in the direction of where they had seen it. They pushed though people, and saw Harry standing in the doorway with his hand held out to help Ginny stand up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WITH HARRY:  
  
Harry felt something pound into him, with the force of a small freight train. He looked down, and saw a woman lying sprawled out on the floor before him. Her dress was just below her knees, and seemed to have ripped on the side, exposing some of her milky white leg, a little above her knee. Her long red curls hid her face from view, and tumbled wildly around her shoulders, but she still seemed oddly familiar.  
  
" I am so sorry." He said politely.  
  
She seemed to freeze, unable to move at his voice.  
  
He held out his hand to her. She ignored his gesture, and stood up, making sure that her face was hidden. She turned, and ran full speed out the front door, pushing past Harry.  
  
Harry stood there for a few minutes, wondering where he'd seen her before.  
  
" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU LET HER GO FOR?" A huffing Ron stopped in front of him, clutching his sides.  
  
" What the hell are you on about?" Harry asked in confusion.  
  
" You tell me, you dragged us here to look for her, and you just let her slip through your fingers." Ron said angrily as he ran to the door, and flung it open.  
  
Harry's eyes widened, and his hands began to shake. He stared at Hermione, feeling tears come to his eyes.  
  
" That.That."  
  
" Was Ginny." Hermione said putting a hand on his back.  
  
Harry turned, and rocketed out the door without a backward glance, that was why she was so eager to get away, and wouldn't let her see his face. He ran like he'd never run before. He ran on determination, and the thought of them finally being together, like it should have always been.  
  
When he reached the street he caught up with Ron. He saw Ginny a little ways away, trip, with her foot stuck in a gutter.  
  
" Good, maybe that will keep her."  
  
" GINNY WAIT!" A woman screamed from behind them, Hermione seemed to have followed them.  
  
" GINNY WEASLEY, GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Ron shouted, running desperately toward the panicked red head stuck in the gutter.  
  
The two women with Ginny ran out of the club toward them. One turned to Hermione.  
  
" Did you just call her Ginny?"  
  
Hermione turned toward her annoyed.  
  
" That is her name isn't it?"  
  
The woman just frowned in bewilderment.  
  
They all turned back to the scene, to see Ginny yank her shoe off, and stand up. She took off full speed, glancing once over her shoulder, her hair swirling around her pale, frightened face. Her dress was horribly torn, showing off much more of her than before, and she was missing the shoe that was lost in the gutter.  
  
" What is she thinking?" Emma said exasperatedly. She watched as Ginny half ran, half limped, with all of her strength, and two strong men chased after her, pleading with her to stop. " That's a stubborn one there."  
  
" And has been her whole life, I see that hasn't changed." Hermione said sadly.  
  
" What the hell's going on here?" Mandy asked.  
  
The two however ignored her, as the others disappeared behind a building.  
  
They waited in hushed silence for a few minutes; before Ron ran out from behind a building near by, panting like he'd ran a marathon.  
  
" I've.lost.them." He clutched his sides. He glanced up at the dark sky, and cursed, for all that is was worth. " What.the hell.is.wrong with her.?"  
  
" Who are you people?" Mandy asked.  
  
" I'm her brother!" Ron shouted.  
  
Emma's eyes widened, and she pulled the shocked Mandy toward the street.  
  
" Gabby doesn't have a brother." She said, though being led away.  
  
" Come on Mandy, let's go wait for Gabby at her flat."  
  
And the two girls were gone.  
  
" Who were they?" Ron asked annoyed.  
  
" Her friends, Ron, they could have helped us!" Hermione shouted angrily.  
  
His face paled.  
  
" Yea." Hermione folded her arms across her chest, and huffed angrily at her husband.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WITH HARRY:  
  
Harry was aware that he'd lost Ron, but he wouldn't stop, until he had Ginny safe in his arms again.  
  
He followed her into a dark alley. His shadow chasing him. He saw her teetering close to falling, and he bounded toward her faster. A triumphant smile plastered on his face.  
  
He could feel victory, as he shot out with a burst, of speed, but Ginny in her haste seemed to regain her composure, and shot forward, dodging everything in her path. She soon slipped into the darkness. Harry plundered on, following her movements with his eyes, not watching where he was going.  
  
He urged his protesting legs further. He could see her vibrant hair, farther away, her ripped dress, running up her legs showing off her creamy white thigh, as she strained her leg muscles into moving.  
  
He suddenly tripped over a glass bottle; it shattered under his foot, as he fell to the dirty cement with a loud thump. " Shit." He muttered.  
  
" GINNY PLEASE! STOP! I LOVE YOU!" He tried desperately, but he heard her footsteps getting lighter and lighter, until he couldn't hear them anymore.  
  
He pushed his damp hair off of his face, and stood up, hands on his hips; he bent at the waist, and sucked the murky air into his lungs. The moon shone down on the alley. It was silent, not a whisper, or gasp of breath could be heard, besides the fluttering of trash. He than realized that he had lost her, again. He put his head in his hands, and gripped his raven hair with all the strength he could muster.  
  
"FUCK!" He shouted to the sky. " Please Ginny! Come back to me." Harry waited a few minutes, but when he was sure that she was not coming back. He turned miserably, and found his way back out of the alley. He was so close, though there was one thing for sure; there was no way in hell that he would give up now. Not when he was so close.  
  
REVIEW!! PRETTY PLEASE! I really want to know if you like this chapter, or story, so please review and let me know what you think!!!! 


	4. I'll bring her back! Mark My Words!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ginny walked weakly into the doors of her apartment. She was miserable. There was nothing more that she wanted than to go running, full speed back to Harry's waiting arms. But that was impossible.  
  
She wanted to forget her past, everything about her past. And sadly that included Harry. She had come to America to start over again, to settle down in a nice job, and live happily ever after, without the threat of Voldemort, or the love of her life being ripped so violently from her life. She knew she was a coward, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew that for sure now, having seen Ron, Hermione, and Harry at the club.  
  
She would never go to that club again, she couldn't risk it. Come to think of it she couldn't risk working were she did, but it was too late for that. She raised her small pale hand to her face, and wiped a patch of sweat from her brow, managing to smudge the remnants of dirt from the chase.  
  
" Hey Gabby? What happened to you?" Her landlord (or whatever) asked with raised eyebrows. His eyes traveled from her disheveled hair, falling widely around her shoulders, to her not so sparkling brown eyes, to the dirt smudges on her face. Then his eyes widened when his eyes came in contact with her ripped dress, and bare feet.  
  
The rip in her dress was running all the way up her white thigh, but she was too weak to care. She reached a shaking hand to fix the tube top bodice of her small black dress that was beginning to fall dangerously close to exposing herself. " Are you all right?" He asked in quiet concern. " Were you attacked?" He asked, instinctively reaching for the phone.  
  
She smiled weakly at the older man.  
  
" No, I wasn't attacked, I just had a rough night."  
  
" I can see that." He said in concern, withdrawing his hand slightly. " You sure you're all right?"  
  
She nodded. " I'm fine."  
  
" Well alright then." He nodded quietly.  
  
Ginny walked without another word toward the elevator, and pressed the little round button.  
  
When she finally reached her door, after she'd gotten off the elevator, she walked miserably to the door. She was not expecting the door to swing open the exact second her key went into the door.  
  
She jumped back and shrieked. She squeezed herself against the wall opposite her door, wide-eyed, and heart pounding roughly against her chest, almost expecting Harry, Ron, and Hermione to be there. This had to be some kind of hellish nightmare.  
  
Instead, two very stern faces emerged from her apartment.  
  
" Where the hell have you been, and what happened? You have a lot of explaining to do." Mandy said.  
  
" I've.I've." She felt tears well behind her eyes. " I don't know." She sank to the floor slowly, and crumpled into a small shaking heap in front of her apartment.  
  
Emma and Mandy's eyes widened. Emma walked out into the hallway, and touched her arm until her face lifted for them to see her dirty cheeks, mingling with tears.  
  
" He didn't catch up with you?" Emma asked sympathetically.  
  
"N...No." Ginny hiccuped, and buried her head into Emma's shoulder, who had crouched down in front of her. Emma patted her back, and tried to get Ginny to stand.  
  
" Gin, you need to stand."  
  
" Gin?" Mandy asked her temper rising.  
  
" We'll explain in there."  
  
" Who are you anyway?" Mandy asked. " How do you know all this?"  
  
" I work with Ginny, she's a friend."  
  
" I better hear some great explanations tonight man." She muttered, and held the door to Ginny's apartment open for them to enter slowly, seeing as how Ginny was near hysterics.  
  
Mandy and Emma managed to get Ginny all washed up, and out of her ruined dress, and into pajamas. Emma scurried into the small kitchen to make some tea for everyone.  
  
Ginny sat on the couch, wrapped tightly in a large fleece blanket, whimpering slightly, as Mandy rubbed her back, not understanding any of what was going on.  
  
" Gabby, explain all this to me." Mandy requested silently.  
  
Ginny lifted her tear stained face, just as Emma entered the room, carrying a tray of tea.  
  
" Ok, but, this will probably come as a shock."  
  
" Try me."  
  
" Ok, for one, my name's not Gabby Winston." Ginny looked hesitantly at Mandy, whose face was lined with confusion.  
  
" Then what's your name?"  
  
" Ginny Weasley."  
  
" I don't get it, why'd you have to change your name?"  
  
" This is going to be a long story, so please, get comfortable." Ginny said miserably, wrapping the blanket tighter around her shaking shoulders.  
  
" Ok, shoot." Mandy said laying back into the couch.  
  
" I'm a witch, which you know, a witch from a pretty well known family. We aren't the richest, but we do have the most members."  
  
" But you don't have any family." Mandy said in confusion, but then the thought of that red haired man today. He had looked an awful lot like Gab.Ginny and he had said he was her brother. Her eyes narrowed at her friend.  
  
" I do have family." Ginny said quietly.  
  
" You have a brother, that red haired man tonight." Mandy said quietly. " He said that you were his sister.  
  
Ginny nodded. " Yes, he's one of them."  
  
" One of them?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" How many do you have?"  
  
"Six."  
  
" SIX!" Mandy shrieked. " I am so confused." She brought a hand to her forehead in frustration.  
  
" They all live in Britain with my mum and dad, and all went to Hogwarts like me. That was where I met the love of my life. I fell in love with this boy; I'd loved him since before I even know him. He was the famous Harry Potter, the boy who survived the dark lord when he was only a baby. He unfortunately hardly noticed me, he only noticed me as Ron's little sister, my brother from tonight." Ginny added seeing her puzzled expression. " So anyway for five years I was ignored by the infamous Harry Potter, and I was miserable. Then when my brother Ron and his other best friend Hermione, woman from tonight, started dating, Harry started to come to me, to confine in me, to talk to me, I was ecstatic. We quickly found out that we had so much in common. We were both feeling left out, and we both found out that we had pretty much the same interests and hobbies. We began to get really close, to the point where we were madly in love." Ginny wiped a tear from her cheek, before continuing. " Now you see, as I explained earlier, how Harry had escaped the dark lord when he was a baby, the dark lord never got over that, and wanted Harry dead, like no other. The one person that he wanted dead was Harry."  
  
" Oh my, did he die?" Mandy asked, her eyes wide.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. " No, just listen."  
  
" Ok, proceed." She said with a nod.  
  
"Now since he wanted nothing more than to see Harry killed, he began to go into my mind, with the imperious curse. He ordered me to do things for him, since I was so close to Harry, and I was right where he wanted to be, but couldn't get too due to all of the protection, the school"  
  
Ginny sighed once before continuing.  
  
" So Voldemort, one day decided that he wanted the boy in my grade named Colin Creevy, for information that he had. I was placed under the imperious curse, and told to bring Colin to him, or more accurately to a portkey that was a quill on one of the tables in the library."  
  
" So I being under the curse, took him to it." Ginny stifled a sob. " He was killed." She was crying now. " And it was all my fault."  
  
" Oh honey, it was not your fault, you were under a curse." Emma said patting her back.  
  
Mandy watched the two witches, she really didn't understand all this, it sounded like a science fiction movie, but she sat patiently and waited for Ginny to continue.  
  
" I.I. was so sure that it was all my fault, I fell into a depression. I kept myself away from my brothers, Hermione, and Harry, thinking that if this happened once, it could, and would happen again. I couldn't let that happen, so I tried.I tried.."  
  
" What did you try?" Mandy asked quietly.  
  
" I TRIED! YOU KNOW!" The two girls looked at each other, and shook their heads no.  
  
" I tried to kill myself." Ginny said quietly.  
  
They looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
Emma shook her head, now it all was falling into place, her fear of her past; hell she would be afraid too.  
  
" I had the knife, right on my chest. I could actually feel the small trickle of blood fall from the knife, and the thing is, I felt relief. I wouldn't be a danger anymore, they could live their lives not worrying if I was going to kill them." She burst into tears, as Emma and Mandy engulfed her in a hug.  
  
" But, just as I was ready to push the dagger farther into my chest, I heard a gasp, and Harry shout my name. I felt him run up to me. He pulled the dagger roughly out of my hands, and threw it out the open window. He pulled me into a hug, and kept repeating that it wasn't my fault, but I knew that he was lying, it was my fault, and I was furious, so furious, I wanted to die, I deserved to die, couldn't they see that I needed to die? I remember the look on his and Ron's faces that day." She cracked again as she backed away from them. "That was when I realized that Harry truly loved me, and I him. When I saw Harry cry, I cried, thinking that I hurt him again, I felt like I was always hurting him. I remember that when he hugged me, I felt so safe and reassured that someone cared, but at the same time so scared. I knew that this was dangerous, they never told anyone, besides Hermione."  
  
" What happened after that?" Mandy asked.  
  
" Well, now we can jump to the end of seventh year. So I still felt guilty about, you know, still do in fact." She rubbed her temple, as Emma patted her back soothingly.  
  
" Anyway, Harry and I were in love, on the last night of my seventh year, we made love, what with me thinking that that was the last time I would ever see him again. I planned, on running here to America the next day, and live here as a muggle until the dark lord was destroyed. But I couldn't leave until he knew the extent of my love." She stopped, and a fresh wave of tears fell from the corner of her eye.  
  
"So anyway, the morning after, I left him a note, and left, I haven't been back since. Follow so far?" She asked Mandy.  
  
She nodded. " Yea, I think so."  
  
" Good, so a couple months ago, as you may or not remember me telling you that the dark lord was defeated in Britain by Harry Potter."  
  
Mandy sucked in a breath. " So that's why you were so happy."  
  
" Yes. Well a week after that happened I heard that Harry Potter's new mission was to find his long lost love."  
  
She pointed at herself for effect. " Me."  
  
Mandy sighed. " Do you love him?"  
  
" More than my life."  
  
" Than.?"  
  
" Let me finish."  
  
Mandy nodded, and Ginny continued.  
  
" So after the defeat of the dark lord I got a job back in the wizarding world. I'm beginning to think that that was my first mistake." She shook her head but continued. "My boss, Meg, is dating this guy from Britain. I just found out recently that he is one of my other brothers, Fred, he's a twin. I also realized that Harry had moved his search here, to New York City, and that he had brought my brother Ron, and girlfriend, or wife, now I'm not sure, with him. I was so scared that they would find me out, and take me back to Britain, that I considered quitting my job. The pressure got so bad, that I wanted to get out tonight, to that damn club. The same club that they decided to come to. Yes that woman you saw, was Hermione, the tall red haired man was my brother Ron, and."Ginny ducked her head, and looked at her twisting hands resting on her covered lap.  
  
" And the tall handsome man that was chasing you, with the black messy hair, was."  
  
" Harry Potter. they know that I'm here, what am I going to do?" Ginny broke down, crying, harder than she'd cried all night.  
  
" Go to him, you love him, and he obviously loves you, I mean he chased you to America, and around the dirty grimy streets of New York."  
  
Ginny nodded. " I know, and I would like nothing more, but I'm not ready, yet, I need sometime."  
  
" Says the girl who's been hiding in America for five years." Emma managed with a small smile.  
  
Ginny glared at Emma.  
  
" Look, I know you're scared of your past, but if you don't face it head on, your going to live a life time of regrets, trust me." She smiled, and Ginny managed a weak smile.  
  
" I will when I'm ready."  
  
That was good enough for Emma, she smiled.  
  
" So, you wanna watch a movie?"  
  
" Sure!" Ginny said happily, " Which one?"  
  
" How about A Walk to Remember?"  
  
Ginny smiled, " Perfect."  
  
And so the night began, or came to a close, however you would put it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry walked dejectedly up the stairs to Fred and Meg's room. He sincerely hoped that Ron and Hermione had managed to get home. He walked up the flights of stairs with his head bent, staring miserably at his shoes. There were specks of dirt from the long run that he'd done. An image of Ginny's long curly mane of hair, and long pale legs, running like a frightened rabbit flashed into his mind. He would find her; it was only a matter of time.  
  
The minute he opened the door, four faces looked up at him expectantly.  
  
" No luck." He muttered, and shut the door behind him.  
  
Hermione took one look at Harry's black shirt that was covered with gray grim from running through the filthy streets. She tutted, and stood up.  
  
" Can he borrow a shirt Fred?"  
  
Fred nodded sadly. He was so sure that Harry would come back with Ginny.  
  
" Wait, you didn't catch up with her?" Ron asked his voice quiet and tired.  
  
" No, I lost her in an Alley."  
  
" SHE'S IN AN ALLEY ALONE?" Ron bellowed.  
  
" No Ron, not anymore." Harry snapped. " You think I would let her stay in an Alley alone? Not that she gave me any choice. When I left there was no one in the Alley."  
  
" How can you be sure? Maybe she was trying to lose you?" Ron said back.  
  
" Ron, that's enough, Harry's had a rough night." Hermione said quietly.  
  
" Yes, and I'm having a peachy night." He barked back. "We've found our long lost sister, but we let her get away at the same time." He pulled a shaking hand through his bright red hair."  
  
" I'll get her next time." Harry muttered, as he made toward Fred's room.  
  
" What's that?" Ron asked loudly.  
  
" I said that I'll get her, and bring her back next time." He shouted back. 'And marry her.' He thought.  
  
Ron just snorted, "If you see her again, Ginny has a way of becoming invisible when she wants to."  
  
Harry came back into the room, pulling a red shirt over his raven head. He stood right in front of Ron, in a challenging sort of way. He was almost nose to nose with Ron. Patches of dirt were now more visible to Ron as he stood in front of him. He really did try his best.  
  
" I will bring her back, mark my words, I won't stop until she's back." Harry said with deadly calm.  
  
Ron gulped, and walked around Harry's broad shoulders. " I have no doubt, but remember, you're only here for a few months."  
  
" And I'll find her in that time, and if I don't, I'll stay, I have enough money for a hotel." He said nonchalantly, as he turned to face Ron who was walking behind Hermione.  
  
" You really love her don't you?" Hermione said quietly.  
  
" What's it look like? I followed her to New York City for my health? I'm not truly alive unless she's with me."  
  
" You can say that again." Ron said from behind Hermione. She turned and glared at her husband.  
  
"I want to smack you sometimes, I hope you know that." She said testily.  
  
" Yes, I know, I don't mind though, unless you actually do it." He said cheekily.  
  
Harry just stood there glaring at Ron for a moment, before, breaking himself out of his reverie.  
  
"I'm off to bed." Harry said quietly as he walked to the couch where his bed was all made up.  
  
Fred stood up, and took Meg's hand. " Right luv, let's go to bed, and leave.them" Fred finished, not really sure what he was leaving. Meg just nodded, and followed her boyfriend to their bedroom. She had to get up early for work anyway.  
  
PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW! IT MAKES ME FEEL GOOD!  
  
THANKS MUCH! 


	5. CAUGHT!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Harry walked down the street from the bakery on the corner. He took a large bite of his donut. He loved American pastries; he couldn't put his finger on why, but be knew that he enjoyed them thoroughly.  
  
The street was crowded with what seemed like thousands of people. He could hardly hear himself think, and that was exactly what he needed.  
  
He sighed, and flung the wrapper that had held the donut in it, and ran a hand through his raven black hair.  
  
He subconsciously searched the thousands of faces for one familiar one with red hair and freckles, and he wasn't talking about Ron. His brilliant green eyes scoured the faces, a desperate attempt, it seemed futile, but it was worth a try, then something caught his eye that looked fairly familiar.  
  
There was a woman, who was walking toward him, going in the opposite direction. He searched her face for recognition. She had bright blue eyes, and short bouncy blonde hair. She looked like someone he'd seen, or met.  
  
Then he remembered, like being hit by a ton of bricks, she was one of Ginny's friends.  
  
His heart began to pound rapidly, from excitement, and anticipation. As she walked passed him, he reached out and gripped her upper arm. She whirled angrily around, her eyes flashing, until she saw who had grabbed her.  
  
She apparently remembered who he was. She fidgeted nervously, her eyes dancing nervously around the crowd. He dropped her arm.  
  
" What do you want?" She asked quietly.  
  
" Tell me where Ginny is." She noticed that his unusually green eyes were pleading with her. He looked desperate. But she couldn't break her promise to Ginny.  
  
" I can't." She began to walk away, but he grabbed her again.  
  
" Please." He pleaded again.  
  
" I'm sorry, but I can't." She said firmly. She walked away now, disappearing into the crowd.  
  
"TELL HER I LOVE HER!" He shouted over the crowd.  
  
He saw the blonde woman turn around, and smile at him. She nodded, before turning, and walking to where ever she was going.  
  
He smiled. Maybe that will lead her out of hiding.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WITH GINNY:  
  
Ginny walked into office, tired. Her eyes had unattractive dark circles from lack of sleep, and she was depressed. Maybe she should just quit, and not have so much pressure on her.  
  
She sighed, and stopped by Emma's desk. When the girl looked up, she frowned worriedly.  
  
" I have some." She gulped slightly, and managed to choke out. " Bad news again, I'm afraid."  
  
Ginny stared at her friend. " What?" She asked half-heartedly.  
  
" I'm afraid that Meg has invited Fred, Ron, Hermione, and Harry to the office today, they want to run an article on you, and how you're in New York. Supposedly Harry's adamant on finding you, now that he knows that you're here, and wants all of New York's wizarding population to be on the look out, and Meg's told them to bring a picture.for the paper." Emma fixed her papers nervously on her desk, as the silence lengthened.  
  
Ginny felt her palms begin to sweat, and her head began to fog. " Oh my god.what.what am I going to do?" She struggled out. "I've got to get out of here." She looked frantically around for windows, or exit doors, something that she could escape out of.  
  
She panicked. She ran quickly back the way she came, hell bent on making her way back home, and calling in the next day to quit. But she was cut short in horror, as she saw a very pregnant Hermione standing annoyed in the lobby to the building. She pulled Emma, who had followed her, behind a large plant, and watched in horror.  
  
She watched as Ron, Fred, and Harry entered the lobby.  
  
" I kinda like it here, don't you 'Mione'?" Ron asked his wife, and kissed her cheek.  
  
" Oh yea, the pollution's great, great place to raise kids, so they can die at an early age." She said huffily.  
  
" Jeez, it was just a suggestion." He raised his broad shoulders in a shrug.  
  
" Come on you two, I swear, I thought I was immature." Fred chuckled.  
  
" Oh you are, don't worry." Harry said, managing a smile.  
  
"I do believe I was the pun of the first joke ever made by Harry Potter this week. I am so privileged!" Fred said with a hand to his heart.  
  
" Oh shut up, do you have the picture of Ginny?" Harry asked.  
  
" Yea, it's locked in the trunk I shrunk to fit in my bag."  
  
Ginny cursed under her breath; there was no way that she could get the picture if it was locked up.  
  
" Emmaaaaa." She moaned.  
  
Emma patted her back, as they watched the four adult's walk the way they had originally came.  
  
" Do I have time to bolt?" Ginny asked.  
  
Emma gave her a stern look. " Ginny, I believe that you are caught, just deal with it."  
  
" I don't want toooooo." She said in a panic.  
  
The two sat there in stunned silence, waiting for the blow to fall. They stood up, and walked back to Ginny's tiny little office next to Megs.  
  
Ginny stepped into her hot office; Emma shut the door quietly behind her, and looked apologetically at Ginny. She walked up to Ginny, and placed both hands on either side of Ginny's shoulders, and gently shook her.  
  
" Gin, It's gonna be ok, it's not so bad you know, your family loves you, and do you know how happy they'll be when they have their sister and daughter back, not to mention Harry." She smirked, while Ginny smiled weakly, feeling her world crumble around her.  
  
Ginny's shoulders were stiff with tension as Emma let her hands drop, and she looked at her friend sympathetically.  
  
Ginny slowly climbed on her small chair, and pressed her ear to the thin walls. Voices wafted through the walls to her ears.  
  
" Ginny, what are you doing?" Emma asked her brows coming together in confusion.  
  
" I know she's in New York City, obviously, we saw her." Harry said desperately, "so naturally, I want to run this in the paper, we have a better chance of finding her that way."  
  
" No doubt." Meg said softly. " Do you have the picture?"  
  
Ginny's heart hammered against her chest, she pressed her ears further to the wall, there was silence, which must have been them finding the picture of her, and felt a drop of sweat form on her brow. Emma raised her eyebrows at her.  
  
'The picture.' She mouthed soundlessly to Emma, who nodded nervously.  
  
Ginny heard a gasp through the wall, and shrieking.  
  
They both heard Meg shriek. " THAT'S GINNY? OH MY GOD, FRED, THAT'S GABBY!"  
  
She cringed, as she heard chairs, being literally flung across the room.  
  
She knew what was coming, they were going to barge in her door, and trap her. Her face grew red, as she heard footsteps. She leapt of the chair in a blind panic, and ran to the window. She flung it open, and crawled frantically onto the window sill.  
  
" Ginny, WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Emma hissed. " Trying to kill yourself again?"  
  
"I have to go, they can't find me, and besides, it's only a five foot drop."  
  
Just the door swung open, and Ginny shrieked, and she lost her balance on the windowsill, she fell out of the window, and landed with a soft thump on the soft green grass. She could hear hurried voices just above her head. She crawled just under the window, and crawled into a little ball, praying that no one would see her when they glanced out the window.  
  
Her heart hammered violently against her rib cage. She shut her eyes tightly, and tried to think of something else.  
  
This was definitely a nightmare. A few traitor tears slipped down her pale cheeks, as she curled even further into a ball, trying to make herself disappear.  
  
" Where is she?" Asked a frantic Harry. She'd recognize his voice anywhere.  
  
" I don't know." She heard Emma say quietly.  
  
" I know you know, you were the other one with Ginny last night weren't you, you knew she was working here, and you didn't say a thing, didn't you?" Harry said, his temper was rising.  
  
" She's my friend."  
  
" Yes, and I love her, I just want to find her, just." She heard a small desperate sob escape Harry, and she immediately felt guilty. She loved him, and she always would, but.  
  
" Please, just help me find her. She can't be that far. Did she come into work today?"  
  
" Yes." Emma said quietly. Ginny panicked, and scurried away from the window, not caring if it was a stupid move. She crouched low on all fours away from the window. She cringed at the thought of grass stains, but she didn't have time to care.  
  
She knew that Emma was doing what was for her own good, but honestly, she was so scared. She felt the familiar dots of perspiration dot her forehead, and she hastily swiped them away. She needed to remain calm, just get to the street, just get to the street.  
  
Just then four people ran out of the building, and looked frantically around.  
  
" Ron, Hermione, you look over there." One man said pointing in the opposite direction. The two nodded, and disappeared behind the building.  
  
Ginny shimmied herself against a towering tree, not far from the window that she had fallen out of. She desperately swiped a vibrant red curl from her face.  
  
She glanced around the tree, and seeing that the coast was clear she ran out from behind the tree, and hurriedly crawled closer to the street, to where she could apparate away, and be forgotten as quickly as she was seen.  
  
She heard a twig snap, she stopped in mid crawl, her face reddening to the point of flames, and turned to look behind her. Her heart seemed to have stopped in fear. Harry had spotted her, and was slowly and silently making his way toward her. No one else was in sight.  
  
Apparating forgotten, all Ginny could do was stare in shock.  
  
Ginny looked for a moment, fear and hopelessness settled in her stomach again. She got off her grass stained knees, and got shakily to her feet. She watched in stiff shock as Harry walked slowly toward her.  
  
Her hair blew around her pale frightened face in the soft breeze, like a curtain of fire.  
  
She'd never looked more beautiful to him. He was so close, only a few more steps, but Ginny seemed to be fighting an internal battle. She ran a shaky hand over her pale forehead. Her eyes dancing in every direction. She stood stiff as a board watching him he could tell that her thoughts were waging war on her.  
  
Finally she came to the final conclusion, to run. She took one last glance at Harry, as her eyes filled with tears.  
  
Harry stopped, and looked at her.  
  
She stood there, silent, as a tear fell from her right eye.  
  
'I'm sorry.' She mouthed, shaking her head. Her curls dancing around her pretty face, before turning, and running as fast as her legs could carry her, down the rest of the sloping hill of the lawn.  
  
" OH NO YOU DON'T! GINNY!" Harry shouted, as he took off down the hill after her. He picked up his feet and ran like he never ran before. He ran on pure adrenaline, pushing farther and faster. He was going to get her. He was gaining on her.  
  
He was almost level with her, before he threw himself on her legs. She shrieked as he wrestled her to the ground, holding onto her legs, with a death grip, afraid that she would disappear if he so much as moved. She twisted, and turned, trying to break his grasp, but he was holding onto her as if his life depended on it.  
  
" Stop! Ginny just stop! Please." Harry pleaded, holding her legs.  
  
He watched as she collapsed, and remained still. He heard her rasping breath, and watched her chest heaving up and down as she gasped for air. Surprisingly she didn't complain, or even move to be let go, it was almost as if she was admitting defeat. Harry grinned in victory, he finally had her.  
  
He tiredly crawled above her. His knees keeping her legs anchored, and his hands locking her arms above her head. She stared up at him, with sad warm brown eyes. A tendril of vibrant red hair fell over her eye, making her all the more attractive in his eyes.  
  
" Ginny." He gasped as he looked down at her. She looked away, her hair pooled around her head, contrasting beautifully with the grass that he had her pinned to. " Why did you run from me?" His voice shook with emotion, as he stared down at her for the first time in five years.  
  
" I'm sorry." She said, as a tear fell unchecked from her cheek. " I.I.I'm so sorry." At this she completely broke down, tears pouring down her face.  
  
" Ginny?" He reached down, and turned her face toward him, so that her eye met his. He gently pushed the tendril of hair away from her face, and smiled truly happy for the first time in five years. " All I want to know, is.Do you love me?"  
  
Ginny looked up into his addictive green eyes. An unruly strand of black hair fell over his left eye. He still wore glasses, but they were silver wire rimmed now. They suited him.  
  
She felt her heart constrict, with the want to kiss his full lips. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed him all these years. His knees pinned her legs down, and his hands held her arms hostage. She could feel the heat from his upper body, as he leaned above her, staring into her eyes.  
  
Her mind was screaming 'say no, you're over him, you have a new life, you don't need him anymore' but her heart knew differently, and her heart overpowered her mind. She still loved him, and nothing would ever change that, even time." I do." She heard herself whisper. " I always have."  
  
He smiled, and leaned down, he gently kissed her tears off her face. He released her hands, and brought his hands up to cup her cheeks, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and brought his lips down to hers. It was electric, as their lips met. Harry pulled her to his chest.  
  
Passion broke out between them, passion that had been dormant for five whole years. Harry pressed his lips farther into her mouth, begging to taste her. God he'd missed her so much. Harry felt as if the hole in his heart, the void in his life had finally been filled.  
  
Harry ran his thumb over her cheek, feeling that she was real. That this wasn't just a wonderful dream.  
  
Ginny ran a hand through his unruly black hair, playing with it between her fingers.  
  
He ran his tongue over her lips, begging for entry, which she was happy to accept. She opened her mouth, and his tongue slipped in.  
  
She squeezed him tighter to her, and lifted herself to meet his kisses.  
  
She finally felt, at home, comfortable with where her life was heading.  
  
She let out a happy groan.  
  
But he seemed to come to his senses. He broke apart, and stared down at her. Her eyes twinkled happily, and this confused Harry, if she was happy to see him, why had she run away?  
  
He began to sit up, but Ginny tried to pull him back.  
  
" No." Harry sat up, in the grass, and glanced at her. She wore a confused expression. "We need to talk."  
  
Ginny nodded and sat up, she licked her lips in anticipation. " I know." She said looking down at her lap.  
  
" For one, why did you leave?" Harry's eyes bore into hers, begging for reasonable answers.  
  
" That's easy enough to answer, to protect you and my family." She said without hesitation.  
  
He looked at her. "Protect us from what?"  
  
Ginny looked down at her hands, which were resting in her lap. " From Voldemort. I knew what he was capable of, and I was weak, look what happened to Colin! I mean come on! Everyone knew that Voldemort was after you, and he was testing me to see if he had power to resist the imperious curse. I obviously didn't, Harry, I knew I just knew that he would put the curse on me again, and this time he'd make me harm you." A tear slid down her face. " Or my family."  
  
Harry sat in silence for a moment, before; he let a tear fall. Ginny looked up, and her eyes widened.  
  
" Harry! Don't cry! I'm sorry!"  
  
Harry turned to face her, and grabbed her into a fierce hug. She buried her head in the crook of his neck.  
  
" Ginny." His voice cracked. " You should have told me." He said quietly. " I'd much rather face danger with you, then lose you totally. Do you know how dead I was after you left? When I found out that you'd left, Gin, you took my heart with you. The only reason I was able to defeat the Dark Lord was because I knew that somehow, some day, I'd be given a chance to see you again."  
  
Ginny sniffled, and grasped him tighter around the waist.  
  
" Then after I defeated the Dark Lord, I was expecting you to come back to me." He buried his head further into her fiery locks. " But you didn't. Why didn't you?"  
  
Tears continued to pour down her face. " I was afraid!" She burst into his neck. Harry could feel the moisture of her tears on his neck, but he welcomed it, It meant that she was really there in his arms.  
  
" Afraid of what?" He asked quietly, as he rubbed her hair.  
  
" Emma told me that I was running from my past, and Harry, It made sense. I was afraid of what the family would say when they found out that they had a coward for a daughter. Or even if they wanted me to come back after I'd deserted them." She cried silently before she burst out. " And the one thing that I ever was guilty about was leaving you! Of course I missed my family, but not a day went by that I didn't think of you! But I couldn't come back, I thought that all of you had moved onto bigger and better things, things worth making memories with, not things that only brought you heart ache." Ginny sniffled.  
  
Harry's arms tightened more around her as he brought his puffy red eyes up to meet Ron, Hermione, Fred, Meg, and a girl that must have been Emma standing far off watching the two with an awed expression. Ron and Fred looked elated, and Hermione had a steady steam of tears cascading down her face.  
  
He smiled at them to reassure them, and Ron took a step forward, but he saw Hermione hold him back. He turned and scowled at her, but Harry was grateful, he needed just a few more minutes alone with Ginny.  
  
Harry kissed the top of her head, and rocked her gently back and forth. " First off Virginia Weasley, you are not a coward. You left everything you've ever known, your family, your friends, everything, and came to a strange country, by yourself."  
  
" As a muggle for a while." She added.  
  
Harry glanced down at her head, and found himself chuckling. " See Ginny, you are no coward. You went onto uncharted territory, something you didn't understand, didn't know anything about, all to protect the ones that you loved, and that is not an act of cowardice. I just wish we could have discussed this before you took matters into your own hands."  
  
Ginny gave a water laugh. " Yea, I suppose."  
  
" And another thing, how could you think that I would move onto bigger and better things. Ginny, I love you, I can't just forget about you, I would never, ever do that."  
  
" I'm sorry Harry. I.I.I'm so so so sorry." Ginny cried, and clung around his neck.  
  
" Do you promise to never leave me again?" He asked, and stroked her hair.  
  
" Yes." She whispered.  
  
" Forever and ever will you be with me?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Promise?"  
  
Ginny giggled, and weakly punched his arm playfully. " Yes." She said again.  
  
" Than I forgive you."  
  
They sat in silence, only their breaths could be heard, and the wind rustling the trees before Harry broke the silence.  
  
" Ginny?"  
  
" Hmm?" She asked her head now buried in his chest. He had a feeling that she was still crying, but he decided that he was going to switch the mood now that he'd found her at last.  
  
" Did you mean what you promised before?"  
  
" Yes Harry." She lifted her head, and looked into his large emerald eyes questioningly. He reached up, and wiped a tear that was slowly descending on her cheek.  
  
" Than I want to ask you something that I planned to ask you years ago, but you were never there to answer me."  
  
" What's that?" Ginny asked, as she tilted her head to the side to look at him quizzically.  
  
" Ginny Weasley, Will you marry me?" Harry held his breath, as Ginny's eyes widened in shock.  
  
" Marry.you." Her face split into the smile that Harry remembered from his childhood.  
  
She flung herself into his arms, and hugged Harry around his neck tightly. " Yes. Yes." She whispered in his ears, as he rocked her back and forth.  
  
Harry broke into the happiest smile of his life. He was finally complete, he finally had her, after years of waiting, and mourning, he finally had her.  
  
She backed up, and smiled a winning watery smile at her fiancée. She leaned forward, and kissed him, and this time, Harry had no objections. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and grinned happily against her sweet full lips.  
  
When they broke apart, Ginny glanced over her shoulder, and gasped. She stood up like she was sitting on hot coals, and stared fixedly at her now approaching family and friends.  
  
Harry stood up too, and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her against his chest, in a soothing manner, almost a way to keep her there in case she decided to run. But Ginny had no desire to run, she was caught fair and square, and to tell the truth she was relieved, no more running from her past, it had caught up with her, and for once she was glad that It had.  
  
When they were close enough to see Ginny was surprised to see tears in Hermione's eyes.  
  
" Ginny." She croaked. " God Ginny! We've missed you!"  
  
" Hello Hermione. I see that you pregnant."  
  
Hermione smiled. " Is that all I get, a hello Hermione, your fat? After five long years." Hermione laughed, and pulled Ginny away from Harry, and into a bone-crushing hug. Ginny could scarcely breath.  
  
Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione's protruding belly, and hugged her tightly back. " So I'm assuming you and my brother got married?"  
  
" Yes! And where were you?" She sniffled. " I had no bridesmaid!"  
  
Ginny giggled, and patted her friend's back.  
  
Finally she felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned to see who had tapped her, but she really didn't need to, she knew who it was, it was Ron.  
  
She slowly let go of Hermione  
  
Hermione swiped a hand over her swollen eyes, and then resting that hand on her swollen belly.  
  
She turned to Ron, and opened her mouth to say something intelligent, knowing her brother, he was going to start a scene, on inquiring why she'd worried people so. But what she saw in her big brother's eyes, was far from anger, he was happy, he actually had tears swimming in his eyes. He pulled her into a hug, crushing her against his chest.  
  
" God Ginny, five years, and nothing!"  
  
Ginny's face was growing red, and her breathing was getting cut short, because he was squeezing her so tight.  
  
" Ron." She croaked. He didn't budge. She looked over Ron's shoulder at her other brother, and mouthed for him to help her.  
  
" No I don't think I will, you brought it on yourself you know." Fred smirked, and pulled his girlfriend to his side.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. " Ron. I can's breath!"  
  
His grip immediately loosened. " Right sorry." He hastily wiped his eyes.  
  
Ginny then made her way to her other brother. She wrapped her arms around his neck, but something was nagging in the back of her mind. Something that had been bothering her since she'd seen Fred in Meg's office.  
  
" Hey Fred?"  
  
" Hmm?" He asked as he stepped out of their embrace.  
  
" Where's George?"  
  
He raised his hand to the back of his neck to rub a spot there. " London, he's married."  
  
Ginny's jaw dropped.  
  
" And has a kid."  
  
" George had a kid?"  
  
" Unbelievable huh?" He asked with a smirk.  
  
" Who'd he marry?"  
  
" Alicia Spinnet."  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
" When you go back to London, you can see them for yourself."  
  
Ginny paled. She did want to see the rest of her family, but she didn't want to move back to London. She was happy where she was, she had a good job, and good friends. She didn't think she could move back.  
  
" I don't want to move back to London, not yet anyway." Ginny said matter of factly.  
  
Emma who had watched from the sidelines watched as Ginny's face paled, and her hands began to fidget.  
  
The five adults stared at her.  
  
" But what about mum, and dad, and the family?" Ron asked.  
  
" I'll visit, but I'm too comfortable here to move back."  
  
" Ginny." Harry started.  
  
Ginny felt tears well behind her eyes. " This is not about running from my past, I just don't want to move, that's all, at least not yet."  
  
Harry nodded. " Well I'm staying with you of course."  
  
Now the four adults stared at Harry awestruck, and one stared at him lovingly.  
  
" Thank you." She whispered.  
  
" Harry! You can't be serious! What about you job? What about us? You and Ginny are supposed to be our child's godparents!" Ron said roughly.  
  
" We can be godparents over seas." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, " and I have every intention of staying with my fiancée."  
  
Five mouths gaped at them. Then Emma broke into a huge smile.  
  
" Congratulations!" Emma shrieked, and ran to hug Ginny. Ginny smiled, and hugged her friend back. When the two split up, there was an awkward silence.  
  
" You, and you." Ron pointed between Harry and Ginny.  
  
" Oh don't act so surprised Ron, you knew I was going to do it sometime." Harry rolled his eyes, and held Ginny closer to him.  
  
" Yea." Ron rubbed his head. " I did, I just wasn't expecting so much to happen today."  
  
" I don't think anyone was." Ginny said quietly. Harry leaned down and kissed her hair.  
  
" Well I think this will be cool! I'll have family near by that I can mooch off of now."  
  
" Sorry to burst your bubble Fred, but you've had family near by for a long time, you just didn't know about." Harry held Ginny tighter to him.  
  
" You're right." He chuckled. " But now I know about so I can harass you and your fiancée." He emphasized the word fiancée for effect.  
  
" I'm starting to regret being found." Ginny and the other six laughed.  
  
Ginny grinned, and burrowed further into Harry's warm side.  
  
He grinned down at her, and lifted her chin with his index finger. His emerald green eyes bore into her warm chocolate ones. He leaned his head down, until his warm breath tickled her face. She smiled, and leaned up until her lips were mere centimeters from his.  
  
" God I've missed you." He muttered against her mouth, as he gently pressed his lips into hers.  
  
Her lips curved into a smile, as she eagerly kissed back.  
  
" I've missed you too." Ginny whispered when they'd separated. Ginny laid her head down on Harry's chest.  
  
She was surprised to feel a tear fall. She'd missed so much time with Harry, and she was angry with herself for letting it happen.  
  
She buried her face in his shirt.  
  
But they had they're whole future ahead of them, and nothing, especially evil dark wizards were going to stand in their way.  
  
Ginny smiled at the thought and lifted her head. For the next few hours Ginny would be informed of everything that she missed out on in her absence, and she just sat back and thanked god that he had given her a second chance to be with the ones that she loved.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
REVIEW!  
  
I am so sorry that this chapter took so long, but this story wasn't supposed to be long, so this is the last main chapter. I'm trying to write an epilogue though, it's just going to take a little while, not too long though, so don't worry. I had so much trouble with writing an ending to this story.  
  
May I suggest some more reading to fanfic fans? I also wrote Gin's Dreams, an H/G story, and I'm currently writing The Unexpected, which is a J/L story. READ AND REVIEW!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. 11 years later and the end!

I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REMEMBER TO REVIEW!  
  
THIS IS THE ENDING!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Lily Potter pulled at her trunk, and huffed angrily at it when it wouldn't budge. She hastily blew a raven strand of hair over her shoulder, and tried again. She quickly gave up with a squeal of defeat, and sank down onto the hard surface.  
  
" LILY!?"  
  
Lily sighed at her mother's voice. " Yes mother!"  
  
" What are you doing up there?"  
  
" Nothing."  
  
" Well why did you yell?" Her mother's inquisitive voice rose in question.  
  
" I was trying to move my trunk." Lily yelled back half-heartedly, knowing the reaction she was going to get.  
  
" Lily Nancy Potter! Are you trying to kill yourself! Wait for your father to come and get it, we aren't leaving for a few hours anyway, what were you thinking?" Her mother's voice was getting closer as she spoke.  
  
" Sorry mum." She mumbled.  
  
" Are you all packed?"  
  
" Yes, what time are we leaving?"  
  
" Right when your father gets home, grandmum wants us home for dinner, so we have to apparate immediately when he gets home." Ginny answered.  
  
" I still don't understand why I have to leave home, and move across seas."  
  
Ginny sighed, and stepped into the room. " Lils, we already talked about this." She said softly.  
  
Lily rolled her emerald eyes, that she'd inherited from her father. " I know, I guess I'm just scared."  
  
" You don't need to be, you'll be going to Hogwarts with your cousin!"  
  
" Whom I met when I was like what two? Haven't seen since."  
  
" You still have some Weasley blood in you! You'll blend."  
  
" Yes, but I don't look like any of the Weasleys."  
  
" That's because you look more like a Potter, but you act more like your Uncle Ron if truth be told.  
  
Lily grinned. " Thanks." She said, taking it as a complement.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
Lily only met Ron for one short day when he and Hermione had come up to visit when Lily was about 8 years old, and she'd taken an instant liking to him. Her aunt Hermione seemed very high strung, but her uncle seemed care free, and seemed to have that air, of confidence and sarcasm that she adored. Her father also had many of these qualities, but not so much as Uncle Ron.  
  
" Gin? Lils?" A deep voice inquired from the living room.  
  
Ginny looked at her watch, it was 5:00pm. " Crap! Harry we're in here! Come and help with Lily's trunk, I don't remember the spell for shrinking!"  
  
Lily heard her dad laugh walk toward her bedroom.  
  
" I thought you were a witch."  
  
" I was, I haven't had to shrink anything since our school days."  
  
He walked into Lily's room, and smiled at his wife and daughter. He hugged Ginny, kissing her firmly on the lips, before bending slightly to ruffle Lily's hair.  
  
" DAD!" Her hands flew to her hair, to smooth it down. She had trouble keeping it straight and shiny as it is, now her father was trying to mess it up? She scowled up at him.  
  
" Sorry sugar."  
  
" Please don't call me that." Emerald eyes met emerald eyes. Harry's eyes sparkled with amusement.  
  
" So sorry princess." He bowed, and glanced up at her through his eyelashes. " I have forgotten that you are now 10, and going to Hogwarts in September."  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
" Our daughter is learning attitude, and I don't like it." Harry stood up, and wrapped his arm around his wife's waist. " What happened to my little girl, that would beg for piggy back rides?"  
  
" That was yesterday Harry." Ginny laughed.  
  
" Yes, what happened?"  
  
" Dad?"  
  
He turned his head and regarded his daughter. " Are we going?"  
  
" Yea, get up off your trunk."  
  
Lily stood up, and moved to stand next to her mother. Her father raised his wand, and in an instant, her trunk could fit in her pocket.  
  
" Here you go." He handed her her trunk and she pocketed it.  
  
" Everyone packed? Ready to go?" Harry asked.  
  
" Well you have to shrink our trunks now, all of our furniture is in the new house though."  
  
Harry smiled and nodded.  
  
He was happy that he was going back to Britain. He'd missed it a lot, but he was willing to admit that it was worth living in America for 11 almost 12 years. Making a life with Ginny had been everything he'd wanted and more. He now had a beautiful daughter, a beautiful wife, and he wouldn't trade it for the world.  
  
He followed his wife to their room, so he could reduce their luggage. He couldn't for the life of him understand how Ginny could have forgotten the spell, but he wasn't going to asked.  
  
When they were done, they met Lily in the living room, with their trunks safely in their pockets.  
  
" Ready?" Harry asked, stepping in front of her.  
  
" Yep." Lily said.  
  
" Ginny?" Harry asked, bending his head slightly to look her in the eye.  
  
She looked around the apartment. Tears filled her eyes. She had said goodbye to Mandy and Emma, she promised that she wouldn't lose contact, but she couldn't help but think that it was over, he life as an American was over, but somehow, she knew she'd get over it. It was now apart of her past, and she was going to her future.  
  
She felt Harry's arms wrap around her neck, as she buried her face in his shoulder.  
  
" I'm ready." She mumbled.  
  
Harry kissed the top of her head, and rubbed circles into her back. " I know you'll miss it, but remember, you have the future ahead of you, with me, and Lily, and besides, you'll still see your friends, they'll keep in touch."  
  
Ginny nodded in his shoulder.  
  
" Mum? Dad?"  
  
" We're ready." Ginny said stepping out of Harry's embrace. He smiled at her, and kept a hand on her back.  
  
" You go first." He prodded her forward.  
  
She took one final look around, before stepping into the fire, now roaring fire, that Harry had earlier came in by, finally putting aside her past, and getting ready for the future.  
  
She shouted out the name of the burrow, and instantly felt weightless. The fire swirled around her, as she spiraled away from New York, her past life, and was spit out into her impending future, with her old friends, her family, her husband, and her daughter.  
  
She was ready; there was no turning back now.  
  
THE END!  
REVIEW!  
  
I'm sorry if that was.. too short, but I just had to show that Ginny finally does go back to England, that was the point of this epilogue.  
  
This was one of those stories that just came to me in the car, and I just couldn't help but write it down. It wasn't meant to be long, it was just for fun. I'm soooooo glad that so many enjoyed it!!!! It's means the worlds to me!!!  
  
I hope to start another Harry/Ginny fic, because I love those two! But I'm not sure when, I'm working on one now, but I haven't posted it..But this one will probably be a lengthy one, I hope!!! After I finish up my J/L fic. Which you should read!  
  
LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!! REVIEW! 


End file.
